Curse Of The Mummy's Tickle
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Thanks to a scary movie, Sasha develops a fear of mummies! Only a real mummy can help her overcome it.


Night fell upon the town of Bellwood. Sasha Jocklin was enjoying a pleasant evening stroll through town. She passed by the movie theater and looked up at the huge marquee that showed all the listed movies and their times. One movie up there caught her eye.

'The Phantom Mummy.'

Sasha shivered a little, The Phantom Mummy was the hottest horror movie ever released. They say it's the scariest movie ever made. Sasha never liked horror movies. They always made her paranoid that the monsters from the movies will come alive and get her.

"Hey, wimp!" a mean voice spat out.

Sasha saw Stephanie and her boyfriend Nick come out of the theater. "What are you doing out here, wimp?" Stephanie sneered.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be at home playing with your dollies?" Nick snorted. They both laughed at her.

"Shut up!" Sasha snapped. "And I'm not a wimp!"

"Then prove it!" Stephanie challenged. "Do something a scaredy cat would never do. Like see a scary movie?" She pointed to the movie poster for The Phantom Mummy.

Sasha gulped, her eyes wide. She absolutely did not want to see a scary movie, especially that one.

"Chicken!" Stephanie called out. "Chicken! Chicken! Chicken! Chicken!" she and Nick chanted together.

Angered by the mocking and taunting of her tormentors, Sasha had no choice. "Fine! I'll watch it!" She marched inside the theater to buy her ticket.

In the theater, Sasha was watching the movie. Sure, everyone said it was scary, but when Sasha saw it for herself, she realized it was extremely scary! The Phantom Mummy was a horrifying creature that trapped his victims in his wraps and scares people into taking their souls.

Understandably, in the crowd of screaming people, Sasha was the loudest.

After the movie, Sasha came out of the theater looking white as a ghost. She looked like she had her own soul sucked out of her body.

Stephanie confronted her. "Well, I'm impressed, wimp. You lasted through the entire movie!" Stephanie said.

"It wasn't t-that scary..." Sasha said, shivering.

"Uuuuugh..."

Sasha stiffened when she heard an evil moaning behind her, a bandaged hand grabbed her shoulder and Sasha screamed as loud as she could, running right out the theater.

Stephanie doubled over laughing. "Oh, that was priceless!"

Nick laughed too, since he was the one who scared Sasha. "She just ran! Guess this mummy costume was worth the thirty five bucks!"

* * *

><p>Sasha continued to run until she arrived at the Grant Mansion. She had to catch her breath before entering first. Once she did, she calmly went inside.<p>

"And where have you been?"

Sasha jumped and saw it was only her sister Rachel. "Oh, I've just been out, That's all." Sasha was going to keep walking until she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw that it was Snare-oh.

Sasha let out a scream and jumped back in fright of the alien mummy.

Snare-oh was taken back a bit from Sasha's reaction.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sasha whimpered before she took off running all the way up to her room.

Rachel and Snare-oh shared a puzzled look.

"What was that all about?" Snare-oh asked.

"I'd better go talk to her." Rachel said, heading upstairs. She knocked on the door. "Sasha?" She opened the door and saw Sasha in her bed, hiding under the covers. Rachel sat down beside her. "Sasha, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, nothing at all." Sasha lied, still under the blanket. "I've just had a long day and I'm really tired." She faked a yawn.

"You didn't run like your tired." Rachel pointed out. "You acted like Snare-oh was going to attack you!"

Sasha didn't reply. She was pretending to fall asleep. "Can't hear you, I'm sleeping! Good night!"

Rachel sighed, realizing this was going nowhere. Hopefully Sasha will feel better in the morning.

Through the night, Rachel was sound asleep, but Sasha was having a bit of trouble. That movie kept her sleeping with one eye open, fearing a mummy could come in and get her...like Snare-oh.

The sound of Rachel's peaceful breathing helped Sasha finally fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, eveyone woke up bright and early. But Sasha was the very last to wake up. She arrived in the kitchen for some breakfast.<p>

"Well, you sure slept in." Rachel said.

"Yeah, just needed that rest." Sasha said, chuckling nervously.

"Good morning, girls."

Sasha turned around and saw Snare-oh right behind her. She screamed and jumped back again, putting a hand to her chest and panting.

"Sorry, Sasha! I didn't mean to scare you!" Snare-oh deeply apologized.

"Uh, no! No! It's fine. It's fine!" Sasha said, avoiding to look at the mummy. "I better get going!" And Sasha left as fast as she came in.

"Something is definitely up." Rachel said.

In the living room, Sasha was reading a book. She was glad she was having some time to herself.

"Sasha."

Jumping a little, Sasha saw Whampire sitting beside her."Whammy!" Sasha wrapped her arms around her man. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you, my little bat." she cooed. The two rubbed each other's noses.

Whampire purred. "Then give me a kiss, my snuggly sweetheart." He puckered his lips, Sasha leaned in and they kissed deeply. "Sasha, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything for you, Honey-bat."

Whampire pulled apart and gazed lovingly into Sasha's icy-blue eyes. Then his green eyes began to spiral. "Look deeply into my eyes."

Caught off guard, Sasha's eyes swirled as well, now hypnotized.

"Now, let me ask you something..." Whampire began.

* * *

><p>Sasha was deeply asleep. She grinned as she snuggled into what feels like the coziest bed she ever slept on.<p>

Then she started to wake up, she gasped when she found herself in Snare-oh's room! The last time she was in here was when she met Snare-oh for the first time, she hasn't been inside here ever since. It was just as creepy as the Phantom Mummy's tomb.

"Comfy?" asked a deep spooky voice. Sasha looked down and gasped when she discovered she was lying on a cushion of bandages! Then a flurry of tendrils came down on Sasha. She squealed and screamed as she tried to escape, but in seconds, her body was soon wrapped up just like a mummy. Only her head, belly, and feet were exposed.

Sasha watched in horror as the bandage cushion came alive and formed into Snare-oh!

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha squirmed around to get free, but it was useless.

"Sasha, we need to talk." said Snare-oh, his eyes narrowed. Sasha turned away, too scared to look at him.

The mummy sighed. "Sasha, Whampire told me everything. You saw that new scary movie last night and now you're terrified of me, aren't you?"

Sasha gulped.

"Sasha, you can't let a movie get you all rattled up about me. You know I would never harm you. You're my friend."

The girl finally looked up to him. Seeing his glowing green eyes and gauzed face caused her to cringe, she was still spooked by him.

Seeing this, Snare-oh wasn't worried. "Now Sasha, if you don't calm down, I'll have to make you." He lifted up her shirt and removed her socks. "And I think you know how I'm gonna do that..." he said in a teasing voice.

Now Sasha was really scared, she shook her head to say no. But Snare-oh nodded to say yes. He began by gently brushing his finger over all of Sasha's rounded toes.

"Heeheeheheeheehee! Noooo! Get away from my toes! Heeheeheehahahahahahahaha!" Sasha begged in high-pitched, frantic giggles, her feet wriggling around, trying to dodge the touch of that finger. Her upper body began to writhe around in ticklish agony.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo! I got your toes! I got your toes!" Snare-oh teased. After a few minutes of his finger dancing around her little toes, he stopped. Sasha's head fell back on the floor, panting heavily. She felt thin fabric around each of her toes on both feet. She looked down and let out a sob, for Snare-oh had tied her toes back so she can't curl them up to defend her feet, they were stretched back and completely vulnerable.

"Now let's have some real fun." Snare-oh said. He wiggled his fingers upon the arches of Sasha's feet, so close to the undersides of her toes. Her giggles became full blown laughter ringing throughout the room.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOOO! STOP THAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THEHEEEHERE! PLEHEHEEAAASE!" Sasha wailed, suffering her ticklish doom.

Snare-oh seemed quite surprised. "My, someone has very ticklish feet." But that made him tickle even faster. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle, tickle!" The feet tickling was so unbearable, Sasha laughed up a storm and tried to get away, but it was useless.

For what felt like forever, Snare-oh stopped the tickling, leaving Sasha panting for air, almost dramatically. She didn't even notice Snare-oh laying down beside her. "I'm surpised your feet are so ticklish, Sasha." he said. "Especially since everyone knows this is your tickle spot."

Sasha gasped and snapped her head down, and saw Snare-oh aiming his finger at her belly! She forgot all about her belly!

Snare-oh chuckled evilly as he moved his finger closer to Sasha's stomach, admiring her reaction. She squeaked and squirmed as little as she could. When that didn't work, she sucked in her belly, but it was hard with her thin figure.

"Aw, Sasha. I think your tummy feels left out." Snare-oh pouted like a child. "Let's give it a good tickle, hm?" The mischievous mummy dragged his finger ever so softly on Sasha's weak spot. "Cootchie, cootchie, coooo..."

Sasha spilled her giggles out right away. "Heeheeheeheehee! Eeeheeheeheeheeheehee!"

"Tell me, Sasha," Snare-oh asked as he kept stroking across Sasha's stomach. "Just how tickly are my fingers?"

"Vehehery tickly! Hehehehahaha!" Sasha giggled out.

"What about...now?" He wiggled all of his fingers fast and vigorously on Sasha's bound belly.

"EEEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT REALLY TICKLES!" Sasha laughed heartily, squirming and squealing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE, NO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ah! Now that's more like it!" Snare-oh said, accomplished. "Nothing like a good tickle on your tickle spot!" His fingers moved back and forth, up and down and around the ticklish belly. Sasha laughed and begged for him to stop, but the mummy kept going.

Soon enough, Sasha's laughter started to die down and she started coughing. That was when Snare-oh stopped at last. He untied Sasha as she regained her breath. Snare-oh reached out to his dresser and got something for Sasha. "Here's some water." he offered.

Sasha happily took the bottled water and drank it down in seconds. "Thank you." she said softly. A minute later, she looked back at the mummy, this time without fear. "I'm sorry, Snare-oh. I can't believe a dumb movie made me be afraid of one of my own friends. I feel so stupid."

Snare-oh picked up Sasha and set her on his lap. "You're not stupid, Sasha. Anyone can be afraid of something when the fear is rooted into their minds, like that dumb movie."

Realizing his words were true, Sasha smiled and gave the mummy a big hug. He happily hugged her back. "One thing's for sure, I'm never getting in a tickle fight with you." Sasha said.

* * *

><p>That evening, Sasha was enjoying her evening stroll. She stopped when she saw a familiar face. It was Stephanie looking pretty panicked. "Sasha! The Phantom Mummy is real!" she said, acting all scared. "And he's right behind you!"<p>

Unfazed, Sasha turned and saw Nick in his mummy costume. He moaned and did his mummy act, but Sasha responded by reaching out and yanking his mask off. "Nice try."

"Oh, come on! Why aren't you running scared?!" Nick demanded.

"Cause I've seen what real mummies are like." Sasha told them. "And I don't think they appreciate you guys running around scaring people like that."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah? Well, there's no mummies here."

"Because living mummies aren't real." scoffed Nick.

"Are you sure about that?" a voice asked from behind. Stephanie and Nick got chills from that creepy voice. They looked behind them and saw Snare-oh. They gasped and stuttered in terror of the alien mummy.

Snare-oh savored the moment before he opened his mouth and released a horrid, spine-chilling roar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Stephanie and Nick screamed at the tops of their lungs and ran for their lives, falling over each other in the process.

Sasha and Snare-oh laughed and shared a high five. "Thanks, buddy." Sasha gave him a hug.

"Come on, let's go home." Snare-oh said. And the two friends walked home together, happy and with no more fear.


End file.
